Konoha University for the Elite
by Danielle9389
Summary: MODERN FIC: Sakura Haruno was just an ordinary girl until her father died. Now her life is turned upside down as she was sent to K.U.a school for the specially gifted individuals. Will she survive? and who is exactly is after her? Bionics, chakra, super genuises? What exactly are they? read and find out pairings itasaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejten, sasu?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura walked around her new school with a timid demeanor, she passed by multiple lockers as she made her way to the office to talk to the principal.

"Watch out!" Someone behind her yelled. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she sidestepped to avoid the incoming football, which embedded itself into the wall in front of her.

"Kya! It's Naruto-sama!" one of the girls next to her squealed. The pinkette turned to look at the person behind her and found a blond guy wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt and a black jacket smiling widely at her. She also noticed his cerulean eyes and whisker like marks on her cheeks.

"Sorry, teme didn't catch it," He grumbled under his breath. Sakura just nodded, pulling the football out from the wall and giving it to him with a small smile before walking away.

Once inside the office, a purple haired woman greeted her, "You must be Sakura. Tsunade, our principal, should be ready for you soon. My name is Shizune. I'm the school's nurse and vice principal." Sakura just stayed quiet only giving her a small nod before entering the room in front of her. Upon entering, she found a busty blond woman sitting behind a desk looking at some papers.

"Welcome to Konoha University for the Elites. Sakura you do know that why you were transferred to this college correct?" She started not looking up one bit.

"Hai," Sakura replied quietly looking out the window. Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Sakura, this school is the fit for you. I know you didn't asked for this. Remember your father, before he died, saved you by making you a super human. As your god mother, I need to watch out for you. You're not alone, Sakura. Everyone in this school are all unique. Some can make any technology they want, some can copy anything in one glance and others are part bionics. We train people and educate them to harness their capabilities and if they choose to once they graduate; they can join Leaf Crop. It's the best military organization in the world. We take dangerous missions to ensure the safety or the countries that hire us." Tsunade explained getting up from her seat to join Sakura by the window.

"You'll be okay, have fun while you're here. Now go to Gym class and meet your first teacher of the day since you already missed homeroom. Here is the uniform. I know it might not look like the regular ones that you saw in normal schools. These are more fit to our activities here." Tsunade smirked before hugging her goddaughter.

"Thank you, I'll see you later," Sakura beamed, grabbing her bag and running to the gym. She quickly changed into black, tight running pants, white long sleeves shirt with the Konoha symbol on the right chest and some combat boots and a black vest to complete it.

"Okay maggots! The name's Anko! As you all know this class if not your typical gym class! I want to you introduce you newbies to something we call survival training. You will be put into teams of eight . The goal is to reach the only set of data inside the highly guarded tower in the middle of University's forest. The usage of paralyzing guns and knives are acceptable. Each team will have healers. You all have been excused from your other classes. You have 48 hours to complete this mission. The winning team will have a prize, while the rest will suffer the consequences. Now the list of teams are posted on the wall behind you. We start in 10 mins, Get your team and your supplies. Dismissed!"

"Me, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Hinata," Naruto read grinning madly. Sakura sighed in her mind, remembering the boy from earlier.

"So your name is Sakura, nice to meet you." The blond said boy stated pointing at the unknown member of their team. Each of them introduced themselves and Shikamaru was given the map of the forest, while the other's grabbed their weapon of choice.

* * *

"Sakura what's your ability?" Ino, the blond haired girl, asked as they walked around the forest.

"Ino, why don't we tell her about our team first? I'm Tenten, my knives have never missed. Ino here can mold poisons and medicines using chakra and plants around her easily. Hinata and Neji are scouters as well as super humans. Shikamaru is our genius. He can analyze anything and create any tech that he needs instantly. Naruto and Sasuke are also super humans. All of us can manipulate chakra but Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Neji have a lot of it and they have super strength, agility and etc.." Tenten stated, but before Ino could ask Sakura her question again, Hinata's voice broke through their conversation.

"Take cover! Another team is attacking!"

Everyone scattered, while Sakura stayed rooted on her spot. Her emerald eyes narrowing and locking into her enemies. She noticed them immediately. She disappeared in a blink of an eye and soon seven people were tied with chakra strings in front of the clearing.

"Why don't you come out?" Sakura asked with no emotion. Soon a man with long black hair that was tied into a low pony tail came out with a smirk.

"Nii-san," Sasuke muttered under his breath, which was easily heard by Sakura.

"No way, she paralyzed the seven members to the Akatsuki!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now pinky, how did you manage to find us all?" The blond one on the ground yelled loudly.

"Deidera shut up!" The red head next to him hissed. Deidera stuck his tongue out and continued to look at the pinkette in disbelief.

"Itachi kick her fucking ass!" The guy named Hidan said angrily. Sakura got into her fighting stance as well as Itachi.

"This is bad," Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

**Well guys that's it for now! Please review **


End file.
